The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for securely providing postal address data to client devices.
It is usually desirable for a person's postal address to be accessible by their friends, family, business contacts etc. However, in the interest of security it is desirable that a person's name and postal address is not accessible in the public domain.
Conventionally, for a person to access somebody else's postal address they must specifically request it. The advantage of transferring information in this way is that the other person has ultimate control as to whom he sends his/her postal address data. However, a disadvantage of this method is that the other person will have to respond to each individual request for access to his/her postal address data.